


Oklahoma

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [22]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-26
Updated: 2002-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Wallace is about to find out where he truly belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oklahoma

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Suitcase packed with all his things,_  
Car pulls up,  
The doorbell rings,  
He doesn't want to go,  
He thought he'd found his home.  


Sixteen-year-old Wallace Jackson looked around at the place that he had called home for the last seven months. With a sad smile, he picked up the small suitcase that held all of his belongings. As a tear threatened to trickle down his face, he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He should be used to moving around by now, considering that he had done nothing but that since his mom had died a year and a half earlier.

Still, the Petersons had been different than most of the other foster families he had been stuck with. They hadn't even minded when he had told them about Terriermon and Chocomon, which was quite a surprise considering all of the controversy over the Digimon and the Digital World lately.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a car door slamming outside of the house. When the doorbell rang, he walked over to it slowly - feeling as if his feet were made of lead. As he let his social worker into the house, the sound of footsteps came up behind him. Turning around, he was slightly surprised to see the entire family - all five of them, plus two other foster kids - standing behind him.

He felt a little strange as the whole family came to hug him goodbye. His mom and he had never been very close, and in most of the places he had stayed in hugging was considered to be some sort of taboo. After a few moments, however, he decided that it really wasn't that bad. As he walked out of the house, his social worker's arm around his shoulder, he quietly whispered, "Goodbye."

  
_But with circumstances he can't change,_  
Waves goodbye as they pull away,  
From the life he's known,  
For the last seven months or so.  


Wallace looked over at his social worker, Renee Johnson, who was sitting behind the wheel of the car. Her eyes were focused on the road ahead of them, and she didn't even seem to notice the boy sitting beside her. She did seem to notice the two Digimon that were jumping around the backseat of the car though. "Stop that, you two. Are you trying to cause me to wreck the car?"

Terriermon and Chocomon stopped jumping for a moment and looked over at their human partner. Wallace sighed and nodded his head, silently telling them to listen to her. His two Digimon looked at him dejectedly as they settled back down. Tiredly he looked back over at the woman sitting beside him. "Ms. Johnson - can you tell me one more time why you're dragging me to meet this... person."

  
_She said: "We found the man who looks like you,_  
Who cried and said he never knew,  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him."  


Renee looked over at the dejected-looking boy sitting beside her and gave a gentle smile. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reached the other one over and tenderly patted him on the shoulder. "That person is your biological father, Wallace. You know that as well as I do. Why do you keep refusing to acknowledge that?"

The blond boy shrugged his shoulders, forcing her to move her hand. He turned his face away from her and stared out at the scenery that was moving quickly past them. "If he's my father, then why did I never know him? Why did he never check up on me or Mom?"

She looked over at Wallace again, this time the troubled look on her face very apparent. "Wallace, don't start this again. I've already explained all of this to you several times. Do you really want me to tell you again?"

He turned back towards her and stared into her eyes. She started as she saw that his eyes were brimming with tears. "Yes, Ms. Johnson. I would like to hear it again. Just humor me."

  
_"A rambler in his younger days,_  
He knew he made a few mistakes,  
But he swore he would have been there,  
Had he known it,  
Son, we think we found your dad in Oklahoma."  


Renee looked back over at the boy sitting beside her. He hadn't seemed this depressed for almost a year - not since he had finally gotten used to his mother's death. With a tired sigh, she prepared to tell him once again about the man he was going to live with.

"As I have explained several times before, your father didn't know about you. When he was younger, he was a... rambler. When we told him about you, it was apparent that he had never heard about your birth. He is now settled down with a wife and son, however, and he is quite eager to meet you."

  
_A million thoughts raced through his mind,_  
What's his name?  
What's he like?  
And will he be,  
Anything like the man in his dreams.  


Wallace settled down in the seat with a sigh, millions of questions still running through his head. _What's his whole name? What's he like? Will he be anything like how I imagined him to be? Will he mind me being a Chosen Child?_

He started slightly as Terriermon and Chocomon climbed over the seat and landed on his head and in his lap. Without saying a word he smiled and them each a gentle squeeze. No matter what happened, he wouldn't be alone. Still...

  
_She could see the questions in his eyes,_  
Whispered, "Don't be scared my child,  
I will let you know, what we know."  


Renee looked over at the boy beside her and gave him a gentle smile. She could see the questions burning in his eyes, and she knew that he wanted to know all about the man he was going to live with.

As the car pulled up to a stop in front of a red-light, she gingerly gave him a one-handed hug. When he looked at her in surprise, she quietly whispered to him, "Don't worry."

He gave her a weak smile as she started answering the questions that were burning in his mind. As the car drove away from his past and towards his future, he slowly felt the hurt fade away and be replaced by curiosity.

  
_"About the man we found who looks like you,_  
Who cried and said he never knew,  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him."  


Several hours later, Wallace found himself sitting alone in an airplane with millions of thoughts racing through his mind. The plane had been crowded, so Ms. Johnson had been forced to get them separate seats. As the plane slowly started to life off, he gave one more look towards the cargo hold.

Since Digimon had started to become more and more a part of everyday life, rules had started to be created for them. One of the latest ones had been that they rode in the cargo holds of airplanes. _Of course_, he thought with a wry grin, _because of all the lawsuits over the new rules, several improvements had to be made_.

  
_"A rambler in his younger days,_  
He knew he'd made a few mistakes,  
But he swore he would've been there,  
Had he know it,  
You always said that this was something that you wanted,  
Son, it's time to meet your dad in Oklahoma."  


A few hours later, Wallace found himself standing - alone - in the middle of a crowded airport. He let his eyes scan over the crowd, trying his best to find Renee in the bustling crowd. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh of relief as she came pushing through the crowd towards him, Chocomon and Terriermon right behind her.

As soon as she reached him, Renee placed her arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the nearest exit. As they walked, she leaned over close to him so that he could hear her speak. "Come on, Wallace. We need to try and get to your father's home before it gets dark."

  
_One last turn he held his breath,_  
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left,  
And all at once the tears came rolling in.  


About a half-hour later, Wallace found himself sitting in the back seat of a taxi while Renee told the driver where the were going. After a few minutes, her words seemed to blend together until they were all one long buzzing sound. His head shot up, however, as her words suddenly became crystal clear. "Driver, it should be the fifth house on the left."

As they turned onto the street, the teen found himself holding his breath. He could feel his Digimon staring at him, but at the moment he didn't care. Everything seemed to be spinning... the entire world seemed to be laughing at his fate.

As the car started to turn into the driveway of the house where he would soon call home, Wallace felt the tears start streaming down his face. He desperately tried to hold them in, but the harder he tried the harder they fell. As thousands of emotions ran through his body, he just let them all out in heart-wrenching sobs.

  
_And as they pulled into the drive,_  
A man was waiting there outside,  
Who wiped the worry from his eyes,  
Smiled and took his hand.  


As soon as the car stopped, Wallace's tears seemed to dry up. He unsuccessfully tried to wipe the remaining streaks of water that were running down his face, but after a few seconds passed he seemed to give up. He looked up at Renee for a moment, looking - for the first time since she had met him - like a child.

He silently looked out of the car's window, at the handsome man who was standing outside in the yard. With quiet shock, Wallace looked back at his social worker. "Ms. Johnson, he looks like me."

The young woman smiled gently before opening her car door and stepping out. She slowly walked over to where the man was standing and started talking with him. Wallace gently opened the window a crack so that he could hear what she had to say.

Renee looked over at the car for just a moment before she turned her attention back to the man standing in front of her. "Mr. Brooks, I'm Renee Johnson - Wallace's social worker. Would you like to meet to your son?"

  
_And he said,_  
"I'm the man who looks like you,  
Who cried because I never knew,  
About that boy in pictures that they showed me."  


Renee looked over at Wallace and motioned for him to come over to where she was standing. He took a deep breath before nodding and putting his hand to the handle of the door. Before he could open it, however, he paused for just a second.

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Wallace took a deep breath and was just about to sink back down into his seat when he felt two small bodies suddenly jump onto his shoulders. He gave a weak grin as he looked over at the Digimon perched on each of his shoulders. Terriermon gave him a wide grin as he leaned over and whispered in his partner's ear. "No matter what happens, we're a team."

Wallace grinned gently and then opened the car door. He could see the slightly surprised look on his father's face when he saw the two Digimon, but after a few minutes he grinned. "Hello, son."

The teen took a deep breath as he walked over to the man. They both looked at each other for a moment, a barrage of emotions running through both of them. Finally though, the man standing there reached out his hand.

Wallace slowly reached out himself and let his father grab his hand. "Hello Wallace, I'm John Brooks. I know that you're probably not quite ready to call me Dad or anything like that yet, so why don't you try just calling me John."

Wallace slowly nodded his head. He then looked at the two Digimon perched on his shoulders. "Okay then, John," he said hesitantly. "I guess you're probably wondering about these two monsters sitting on my shoulders. This is Terriermon, and this is Chocomon."

  
_"A rambler in my younger days,_  
I knew I made a few mistakes,  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it,  
Never again will you ever be alone,  
Son, welcome to your home in Oklahoma."  


Renee stood back, watching as father and son tried to find some type of common ground. She couldn't help but smile though, as Mr. Brooks turned towards the house and motioned for the two people standing inside to come out. Mrs. Brooks slowly walked out of the house, holding the hand of her small, ten-year-old son - who had a Digimon perched on his shoulder.

Wallace slowly looked over at the small boy that was walking up to him. John looked over and smiled gently. "Wallace, I'd like to you meet Ben, your brother."

The young boy, Ben, quietly walked over towards Wallace and stopped in front of him. For a moment, he stood there quietly - staring at his brother and the two Digimon. Finally though, he took a deep breath and smiled. "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Oklahoma," by Billy Gilman.


End file.
